Cupid, You're Stupid
by SykoticSpatula
Summary: This is a Valentine's Day story starring Hermione. What happens when you send someone a talking rose? Read to find out! Please review!
1. Talking Roses

Cupid, You're Stupid  
By Strawberri  
  
A/N: This is my first fic with more than one chapter! Go me! It takes place during Hermione's fifth year. I hope you like it and please leave a review! :-)  
  
Valentine's Day. Who invented such an evil holiday? Oh, sure it's a great excuse for all the happy, cuddling couples to buy each other chocolates and make out all day, but what about all the single people in the world? All they get is a stomachache from watching all the cutesy couples giggle and grope each other.   
  
This was Hermione Granger's personal opinion on the 14th of February. Every year on this day she had a faint hope that maybe this year she would receive a box of chocolates or a rose from a secret admirer. But so far, no one had proclaimed their undying love for her, so she had kind of given up on the notion.   
  
As Hermione walked down to the great hall for breakfast, she thought about all of this. This year, she decided, when Valentine's Day came, she would try as hard as she could to act like it was just any other day of the year and not spend her time worrying about such things. She could study or read instead. When she reached the great hall, she sat down at the Gryffindor table.   
  
"Hey, Hermione," Ron and Harry said.  
  
"Good morning," Hermione answered.  
  
Before they could say anything else, Dumbledore stood and asked for everyone's attention.  
  
"I am pleased to announce, that this year we will be selling red roses for Valentine's Day courtesy of The Magic Beanstalk flower shop. The roses will cost 5 sickles each and will recite a message to a friend or special someone. They will be on sale here in the great hall during all eating hours. They will then be delivered on February 14th during breakfast. That is all," Dumbledore sat down.   
  
Oh great, thought Hermione, now I'll never be able to act like it's a normal day , with everyone running around counting their mountains of flowers and me sitting there with none , especially not one from the person I most want one from. Hmph.  
***  
  
A/N: Coming next chapter: Who does Hermione dream about getting a flower from? Who dreams about giving a flower to Hermione? And are they the same person? 


	2. Redhead

A/N: Well here goes the second chapter... hope you like it. I kinda had a little writer's block but I think this will turn out ok...  
  
Hermione sulked through the rest of her day. Ron and Harry tried to cheer her up, but they weren't much help seeing as they were the problem. Well, one of them, specifically. The freckly, red-haired one. Hermione had secretly had a crush on Ron for awhile now. She loved how sweet he was, and his sense of humor, and his deep blue eyes that gave her butterflies every time they met her brown ones. But she wasn't going to tell anyone these things, because she didn't think any of her feelings would ever be returned.   
  
But she was wrong. Her each and every feeling for Ron was returned, and then some. But he was way too shy to admit it. He didn't even tell Harry. But when Valentine's Day came, he decided, he was going to send Hermione a rose and tell her everything. And hope and pray she felt the same way.   
*************************  
  
The next day, Hermione was in a slightly better mood. She decided she wasn't going to waste her time obsessing over something that wasn't going to happen. Even though she really, really, wanted a rose from Ron. She just had to accept that he isn't interested in her and neither was any other boy in the school. Besides, there were more important things than being liked. Such as.... Well, she knew there had to be something.   
  
When Hermione had walked down to the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, she realized she had forgotten her potions book. So she walked back to her dormitory to retrieve it. Little did she know, that in her absence, she missed a very interesting conversation between two redheads.   
**************************  
  
A/N: I know that was really, really short, but I'm gonna post the next chapter after I write it, which shouldn't take very long. I would really appreciate reviews! 


	3. A Rose Triangle

A/N: ok, 3rd chapter coming up! sorry these chapters keep being really short, but I'll try to make this one longer.  
  
  
The two redheads were Ron and Ginny. The conversation went something like this:  
  
"Ron, can I borrow 5 sickles?"  
  
"Why?"   
  
Ginny blushed. "Because I need them to buy something,"  
  
"Well, what would that something be? It wouldn't happen to be a rose, now would it?" Ron teased, smiling goofily.   
  
"So what if it is? Can I just please have the sickles?"  
  
"Not until you tell me who the rose is for,"  
  
"Someone," Ginny said.  
  
"Does that someone happen to have black hair and a very distinctive scar?" Ron teased again, causing Ginny to blush even harder.  
  
"Maybe," she said, annoyed. "But I bet I know who you're sending one to!"   
  
"I'm not sending anybody a rose," Ron said, but his pink cheeks gave him away.   
  
"You're blushing!" Ginny cried triumphantly. "You are sending someone a rose! And I know who it is!"  
  
"Oh really? Who, Miss I-think-I-know-everything?"  
  
"Hermione."   
  
"What makes you think that?" Ron tried to look innocent.  
  
"Oh, please, Ron, you know you like her. It's so obvious."  
  
"Is it?" Ron sounded slightly panicked.  
  
"Well it is to me. But I also think she likes you back, so you better not chicken out!"  
  
This interested Ron. "You think she likes me back? Why?"  
  
"The way she looks at you. And don't think I didn't hear about the remark she made after the Yule Ball last year. I mean, come on, that is the hugest hint in the world!"   
  
"Yeah, maybe it is," Ron smiled a small, happy smile.  
******************  
  
Ron wasn't the only one planning on giving Hermione a rose. Guess who else wanted to? Yup, Harry. He had started seeing her differently ever since she had kissed him goodbye at the end of last year. He didn't tell anyone though, not even Ron. The only problem was that he had also started seeing Ginny in a new light. She had grown up over the summer and was really quite pretty with her beautiful auburn hair and green eyes that sparkled. Harry didn't know what to do. He would have been happy with either girl. The one thing that scared him about Ginny was the fact that she was his best friend's little sister. He didn't think Ron would exactly be thrilled at the thought of him going out with her. So, he decided he would avoid having Ron mad at him, and just send Hermione a rose.   
*******************  
  
A/N: well there you go. What did ya think? please leave a review! I hope you like this story, I'm not sure how it's going to end up, but I'm getting more ideas as I go along. 


	4. 3 Roses, 15 Sickles

A/N: Tada! the fourth chapter! Please tell me if you like it!  
  
  
Don't chicken out, thought Ron to himself. He was standing at the table selling roses during breakfast.  
  
"How many would you like?" asked the 3rd year cashier girl.  
  
"Just one please," Ron answered.  
  
"That'll be 5 sickles,"  
  
He handed her the coins and she gave him a deep scarlet rose.   
  
"All you have to do is talk into the rose and it will record your message. If you mess up, just point your wand at it and say "Elimino" and you can start over. When you're done, just give us the rose and we'll keep it until delivery," the 3rd year said.  
  
"Alright, thanks," Ron replied.  
  
He walked over to a quiet corner of the great hall, so he could have some privacy. What am I going to say?, he thought. Just tell the truth, his mind answered.  
  
"Hi Hermione, this is Ron. I-I just wanted to tell you that you're a very special friend to me. *Pause* In fact, I would love it if you were more than a friend to me. I've loved you for a long time. But if you don't feel the same way, I understand and you can just forget I said anything. Well, in any case, have a Happy Valentine's Day." he finished.  
  
He brought the rose back to the table, and then went to sit and eat, feeling slightly shaky. He was very glad he had come early so Hermione or Harry hadn't seen him buy the flower. He hoped this turned out ok.   
*******************  
The next day, Harry also got up early in order to buy a rose. Once he had bought it, he went to a corner to record his message.  
  
"Hermione, this is Harry. I hope you're having a good day. *Pause* I just wanted to tell you that I've been thinking a lot about you lately. I really like being around you, and I wondered if you would like to be my girlfriend. If you don't want to, I'll understand. But if you do, I'll be the happiest guy around. Happy Valentine's Day!"  
  
Harry returned the rose and sat down, hoping that this all ended up alright.   
  
*******************  
Ginny wasn't really a morning person, so instead of buying a rose at breakfast, she stayed at dinner until most people had left and purchased it then.  
  
"Hi Harry, this is Ginny. I know that you already know this, but I really like you. But not just because you're famous, like some people might think, but I like your personality and how kind you are even though you have a lot of good reasons to be mean. I think if you gave me a chance, you would like me too. So, I was wondering, will you be my Valentine?"  
  
She returned the rose and walked out to her dormitory, hoping and praying that Harry would be her Valentine.  
*******************  
  
A/N: Well, there ya go. Coming next chapter: VALENTINE'S DAY! The delivery of the roses! Please leave a review :-) 


	5. Confusion

A/N: I just wanted to thank all of my reviewers. I luv you guyz! *hugs*  
  
Cariel:Hehe you'll just hafta wait and see ;-)  
  
Milka-Weasley: Thank you so much for the 2 reviews, I'm glad you like my story!  
  
CurlsofGold: Thank you for the 2 reviews! :-)  
  
aBeEr: I'm so glad you like it!   
  
brit: thanks for liking it!   
  
Codypup: Cute name! but anywayz thanks!  
  
Ok, I'll get on with the story now!  
***  
  
It was 6:00 a.m. on Valentine's Day morning, and Hermione was in the bathroom of her dormitory. She didn't have to be at breakfast until 8, but she had gotten up early in order to get ready. She had decided that even though she didn't have a boyfriend and certainly wouldn't be receiving any flowers, she might as well look really good, just to show all the stupid boys what they were missing!  
  
By the time she emerged from the bathroom, she looked and felt great. As she walked down to the great hall, she was feeling better about the whole Valentine's Day thing. She felt people's eyes on her as she walked towards the Gryffindor table. When she sat down, Lavender, who was always trying to get Harmione to agree to a makeover, smiled approvingly and told her she looked great. Good, I hope Ron notices, Hermione thought.  
*****************  
  
Ron walked into the great hall and looked around for Hermione or Harry. Well he definately noticed Hermione right away. Her usually curly brown hair was sleek and shiny. Her black robes were slightly tighter and lower-cut than usual. She turned her head to look around and her eyelids glimmered with pink shimmer. Her lips were pink and glossy and her cheeks had a cute rosy tint. Now I really hope she doesn't reject me, Ron thought. He walked over to the table and sat down.   
  
"Good morning, Ron," Hermione said smiling charmingly.  
  
"Good morning," Ron said back, grinning.  
  
Now that he was up close, he also noticed that her fingernails were painted pink and decorated with little red hearts.   
******************  
  
Ginny had braided her hair the night before so that when she took it out it fell in loose waves down her back. She carefully applied mascara and gold shimmer shadow to her eyes so they would sparkle. Then she swiped on some supershiny lipgloss. I look great! Harry can't say no to being my Valentine, she thought. With that thought making her grin, she skipped down to breakfast.  
******************  
  
Harry walked in to the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. He almost did a double take. Hermione and Ginny were sitting across from him and they looked absolutely gorgeous. He couldn't help but smile; both girls smiled back. Ginny felt ecstatic. Then Harry noticed that Ron was sort of staring at Hermione from his place next to Harry. That's odd, Harry thought. But he couldn't think any more about it, because at that moment Dumbledore stood.  
  
"Please, may I have your attention. We will begin delivering the roses at this time. That is all," he sat back down.  
  
A group of 3rd years started walking around the room, carrying the red flowers.   
  
"Oh, I forgot one of my books. I better go get it," Ron said quickly, and got up from the table. He didn't want to be there when Hermione received her rose, in case she didn't return his feelings.   
  
A petite blonde girl walked over to the Gryffindor table.   
  
"Here you go," she said to Harry handing him several roses. This bothered Ginny; why would he pick her when he had so many admirers?  
  
"And here you go," the girl said to Ginny, and handed her a rose. She knew this was from her friend, Chelsea. They had agreed to buy each other one just so they didn't end up with no roses and look like losers.   
  
"And for you," She said to a surprised Hermione handing her 2 roses.  
  
"This must be a mistake," Hermione said once the girl had walked away.   
  
"Why would it be a mistake?" asked Harry, while himself wondering who the second rose was from.  
  
"It just must be," she murmured. Then she got up from the table and said she had to go to the bathroom. Once she had reached the stall, she pulled the petal on one rose to make it share its message.  
  
"Hi Hermione, this is Ron. I-I just wanted to tell you that you're a very special friend to me. *Pause* In fact, I would love it if you were more than a friend to me. I've loved you for a long time. But if you don't feel the same way, I understand and you can just forget I said anything. Well, in any case, have a Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
Hermione sat there for a moment in total shock. She couldn't believe it. Her wish had come true! She grinned and started to walk out of the bathroom to find Ron and tell him that she loved him too. Then she remembered that there was another rose. Maybe Ron had sent her two? She picked it up and pulled the petal.  
  
"Hermione, this is Harry. I hope you're having a good day. *Pause* I just wanted to tell you that I've been thinking a lot about you lately. I really like being around you, and I wondered if you would like to be my girlfriend. If you don't want to, I'll understand. But if you do, I'll be the happiest guy around. Happy Valentine's Day!"  
  
"Oh, no!" Hermione said aloud.  
  
"Oh, no! Poor little Hermione, two boys falling all over themselves for her! What suffering she must feel! What ever will she do?" Moaning Myrtle had popped up from the pipes and started mocking Hermione.  
  
"What should I do, Myrtle?" Hermione said sadly, ignoring the fact that Myrtle was making fun of her.  
  
"You should be happy that two boys like you. Before I *sigh* died, I never had admirers. But if you're asking which one to say yes to, then I say Ron," Moaning Myrtle said in her somewhat annoying voice.   
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because, I like Harry and I don't want to see him with anyone else. I'm depressed enough already," Myrtle sniffed.  
  
"Thank you so much for your help, Myrtle," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Any time!" Myrtle said, smiling fakely, and disappeared down the pipe again.  
*****************  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Gryffindor table, Harry was looking at his 10 roses. Why did I have to get so many?, he thought. He wouldn't have minded if he hadn't gotten any. And now Ginny was looking slightly peeved across from him at the table.   
  
"What's wrong Ginny?' he asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she answered. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. See you later,"   
  
"Ok," Harry said. He was now all alone at the table. He picked up a rose and pulled the petal. It said:   
  
"Harry, this is Angelica Waters. I'm in my 3rd year. You don't really know me, but I was wondering if you would be my Valentine?"  
  
The next 8 roses had similar messages. Then he picked up the last one.   
  
"Hi Harry, this is Ginny. I know that you already know this, but I really like you. But not just because you're famous, like some people might think, but I like your personality and how kind you are even though you have a lot of good reasons to be mean. I think if you gave me a chance, you would like me too. So, I was wondering, will you be my Valentine?"  
  
Oh no! he thought. Why didn't I send her a rose? He realized that he really did like Ginny, probably more than he did Hermione. Hermione was just too close of a friend to ever really be anything else. But now he had gone and sent her a rose, and what if she said yes? It would hurt Ginny, and he hated that thought. How was he going to fix this?   
*****************  
  
A/N: Well there ya go, the delivery of the roses. Please let me know what you think! 


End file.
